Fire Beats Ice
by Moon Pixie
Summary: Her previous love, the one who broke her, he was ice. Her new love, her soulmate for the rest of eternity, he was fire. It was no contest between them. The ice used her, made her cold and dead. The fire was warm and passionate, bringing a spark of life with him. But what happens when the ice comes back. And he wants her. Bella-Alex/John-Pyro mentions of past Edward/Bella-Alex


**AGE OF EVERYONE SO YOU DON'T GET CONFUSED: Bella/Alex = 18 - John = 18 - Logan = 23 – Victor = 24 – Professor X = 62 – Bobby = 18 – Rogue = 18 - Kitty = 18 – Piotr = 20 – Storm = 22 – Jean = 23 – Scott = 24 - Hank = 26 – Carlisle = 23 (turned 1663) – Esme = 26 (turned 1921) – Rosalie = 18 (turned 1933) – Emmett = 20 (turned 1935) – Jasper = 19 (turned 1863) – Alice = 19 (turned 1920) – Edward = 17 (turned 1918)**

"ALL X-MEN TO THE BRIEFING ROOM NOW!" Storm called over the loudspeaker, her voice worried. They all hurried quickly into the room, glancing questionably at each other to see if anyone knew what was happening. "People we may have a large problem, there is a mutant that Cerebro has picked up in Forks, Washington. She is very powerful and is most likely dangerous. The reason I called you all here today is because all of you knew her, even though she goes by a different name now," the Professor said, rubbing his head tiredly.

"Who is I Professor?" Bobby called; grabbing hold of Rogue's gloved hand. "Her name right now is Bella Swan but her real name is Alex Howlett and she is Logan and Victor's sister." He continued, looking up briefly to see the shocked looks on all of their faces. "I see you remember her then, she came here with Logan and Victor many years ago, she seemed to have the same abilities as them, super senses, increased speed and strength as well as the healing abilities and the bone claws from Logan that were infused with metal as well as her skeleton." He went on wearily, his face dropping.

"I assume you also remember her disappearance from a mission a year ago, how she could not be found by Cerebro it seems she had a completely different power that we did not know of lying dormant. Alex has the ability to copy other mutants powers once they are created, for example Rogues power would now be implanted in her head with all of the effects I believe but the disability of being unable to have human contact, for the few seconds her guard dropped and Cerebro got in we managed to collect all the data we needed." He said, gauging their reactions.

"Alex's power is the only one to have ever existed like this and I believe it will be the only one that ever will. Once a mutant gets their powers it triggers something in her head and somehow she also acquires that power, I believe she was only just using Logan and Victor's powers because her own lay dormant in her mind and she knew theirs best. I also believe that something on that mission awakened the power within her and she was flooded with millions of powers at once, causing her to fall off the grid and it may have affected her brain waves. Alex at this very moment has the power of every mutant on the planet stored inside her body and she just keeps acquiring more as they are born. Class 4 is meant to be the highest level of mutant but I believe she has a power that will never again be recreated." He finished, staring at their gaping mouths.

"What do we do about it Professor?" John asked, playing with his lighter, he and Alex had been close when she lived with them, "We have to go collect her before she hurts herself," he answered and instantly every x-men member was out of the door and headed towards the plane. A few minutes later the plane was cloaked and jetting towards Forks, Washington and towards Alex.  
-

Bella growled and flipped over the tree branch, hitting the ground at a dead run as she unsheathed her claws and formed a ball of fire in her right hand, she didn't give a crap who these people are as long as they leave her alone once she's done with them. She looked over her shoulder and saw several dark blurs, rushing to keep up with her, she was almost at the waterfall then she could lose them. She looked back just in time to avoid collision with a large blue creature that stood steadfast in her path.

"Move before I make you, I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to," Bella hissed, getting into a hunting crouch. She felt rather than heard the presences around her and she looked up quickly taking in the ten or so people that surrounded her. "I know you guys from somewhere," she mused suspiciously, raking her fingers through her hair. "Wait Logo, Johnny Boy, Sparks, Whiskers, Tin Man, Wheels, Snowflake, Bandit, Feathers, Pirate, Fluffy, Tooth Fairy," she called out disbelievingly, "Is that you? Wait how do I know you? What do you want? Why are you here? Who are you?" she cried, dropping to the ground with her hands over her ears, rocking back and forth in a little ball.

**(A/N - SORRY IF YOU DIDN'T GET IT HERE ARE WHO THEY ARE FOR FUTURE REFERENCE: Logo=Logan=Wolverine, Johnny Boy=John=Pyro, Sparks=Storm=Ororo, Whiskers=Katherine=Kitty, Tin Man=Piotr=Colossus, Wheels=Professor Xavier=Prof. X, Snowflake=Ice Man=Bobby, Bandit=Marie=Rogue – cause she steals powers, Feathers=Jean=Phoenix, Pirate-Scott=Cyclops, Fluffy=Hank=Beast, Tooth Fairy=Victor=Sabertooth – HOPE THAT CLEARS THINGS UP - ALSO I WILL BE REFERING TO BELLA AS ALEX FROM NOW ON)**

Logan and Victor both made to run forward and pick her up but John beat them to it, darting forward and hooking his arms around her waist and knees, cradling her to his chest, allowing her to burrow into his shirt. "Come on we better get her somewhere that isn't a cold damp forest," Professor said, gesturing back towards the jet and they all trooped back, Logan and Victor giving John suspicious looks as he carried their little sister, they had never stopped looking for her once she disappeared but they couldn't discover her scent anywhere.

The x-men quickly took their seats on the plane and tried to avoid staring at the two up the back, most were succeeding except Logan and Victor who did not even try to disguise their looks, both were assessing the boy with their baby sister and after a long journey of observing the two together they both agreed that he would do no harm to her.

The jet landed in the underground facilities of the school and everyone disembarked, heading upstairs to the family room that was stuffed with couches. John had refused to let go of Alex so he sat down in a large plush armchair, Alex still cradled on his lap. The other looked at the young woman who had by now stopped rocking but she still kept her hands clamped to her ears. "Professor can you read her mind and see what's happening?" Logan asked, and everyone turned to look at him. "I believe so Logan, her mental shields seem to have collapsed under the strain of everything so I should be able to enter he mind," the Professor said, his face already screwing up in concentration.

**PROFESSOR XAVIERS POV  
**Despite Alex being comatose and her mental shields dropped it was still difficult working my way into her mind, I encountered wall after wall that had to be disabled before I could continue, I would hate to think how hard it would be to enter when she has her shields erected. I finally broke through her final barricade and found myself in a small city. Most people's minds once entered form the shape of something from their past, whether it be a childhood home or an important location. Alex's however didn't look like any city in the world so I summarised she had pulled it out from her imagination, something I have never seen before.

Each building was different in colour, height and shape but somehow they all seemed to fit in place. Every building looked like a real building from the outside world with all of their windows and parking, I wheeled into the first square I came across and looked around, seeing lots of large signs showing what the building was there for. On this street there were only 9 large towers arranged in a square with one in the middle but they seemed to be the most important judging by their placement. These buildings were the heart of the city with everything else streaming out from there.

I looked closely at each of the buildings, linking it to something in her life. The outer 8 buildings each had a silver sign with bronze trimming that read their name and I managed to work out what they meant and what they stood for. There was one labelled People that I figured meant everyone she had ever met and what they meant to her, Powers that one was obvious it must mean information on all of the powers she has, Impersonation I'm going to guess means images of people she has seen, how to match their personality and how to assume their form, Information is most likely anything else she needs to know for school and in general life, Imagination is once again obvious, it is the place she stores everything she ever makes up. Languages oh she must know a lot to keep them in a building like that , Mutants and their powers how interesting, she must know everything about every mutant ever born and Tracking is where she must keep a trace of anyone she needs to.

I turned my attention to the final buildings since I could no sense her presence in any of the others, sure enough an aura that is distinctly hers was emitting from the dome and I planned on finding out what was happening. I took a moment to look at the final structure; it was a large black dome that hardly seemed big but I had no doubt it was bigger on the inside than the outside. It was completely opaque and showed no clue of what was in it. Unlike the other buildings it did not have a sign, just a large door shaped like a moon, I took a deep breath and opened it, peaking inside. What I saw blew me away.

The inside of the dome was an entire galaxy; I slowly wheeled in and felt myself becoming lighter and lighter until I was floating in my chair, a shooting star came towards me and I batted it away, pushing it in another direction. I scanned the room and noticed a certain pattern to the planets; they were all spreading in an orbit around a sun in rings, each ring containing 12 planets of the same colour and size. In the very centre of the universe was a large dark purple sun, its rays of light were a pale violet and swarms of colour reflected from under the sun's surface. The outer ring of planets were a deep emerald colour and were smaller than most, I noticed that small moving images of Alex as a baby floated under their surfaces and I once more looked at all of the planets as a group.

After a few minutes of observation I had figured out the basics of the design. There were eighteen rings surrounding the sun and each one showed scenes from her life the furthest from the sun were from when she was younger and each planet showed a month of her life. If I had to guess I would say that the sun was a viewing platform of sorts and Alex would be inside. I grabbed a hold of the nearest star and pulled myself forward, catapulting towards the sun, I did this several more times and finally made it to the outside of the sun.

Inside I could see Alex floating in a meditating position, her legs crossed and her hands resting on her knees, I did a double take as I realised that her appearance was very slowly changing and after a quick playback of recent events realised that she did indeed look different to how she used to. My hand cautiously reached for the outer edge of the bubble and I only felt it under my hand for a few seconds, warm and soft before I was sucked inside, landing heavily on my hands and knees after I was thrown from my chair.

"Sorry there Wheels. Sometimes the barrier is harder to get through and you were bringing a chair with you," Alex said, helping me back into my chair. "Tell me Al..Bella do you remember who you are?" I asked, adjusting my position to look at her. "I got my memories back if that's what you're asking. I suppose you've figured out the planets pattern by now and are wondering why I never came looking for you if I could see my memories," she said turning to face m, her expression open. "Yes it did cross my mind," I admitted, "Well you see Wheels that's just the thing I didn't see them before today I could see the planets that held the memories but not what's inside them so I had no idea of my past," she said, turning back to vie the planets.

"No one blames you for not trying to find us, they have figured it must be something like that if you never came looking for us. I just have one more question, why do you look like that?" I asked, giving her look the once over. "Well I was looking through my memories and I found the date on which I unearthed my powers, I could hear you guys taking while I was out and you were right, I had a sudden surge of powers and blacked out. Unfortunately it also wiped out my memories prior to the date except that I was a mutant and that it shouldn't be discovered. While I was out my mind apparently went through the statistics for the most common look possible so when I woke up I had brown hair, eyes, pale skin and an underdeveloped body. A few days later I found Charlie and he thought I was his long lost daughter so I just went with it, by the time I found out that I could change my look it was too late because to many people already knew what I looked like as Bella Swan and also I didn't remember how I was supposed to look. This time when I went into a sort of shock if you will, my mind showed me how I would look if I hadn't changed form. Somehow I know that once I'm out of this shock I will start to change so you will have to warn the others," she explained, sitting back down and assuming her meditating position.

"Go now I'll come back out in a few minutes," she said and nodded once at me, her eyes sliding shut. I felt myself being pushed from her mind and found myself sitting back in my chair, everyone looking at me in concern, "Did you manage to enter her head Professor?" Storm asked and I nodded, "Yes of course, how long was I gone?" I addressed them all but it was Rogue who spoke up, "Only a few seconds Professor. Why how long were you in there?" she questioned and everyone looked at me in unison.

"Not right now, Alex will be undergoing a form switch when she comes out of her trance so be prepared," I said and everyone turned to stare at Alex who was still cradled in John's arms. Low sounds of contentment were heard before she slowly began to shift in place, her skin was vibrating and everyone watched carefully to see how she turned out. Her skin vibrated faster and faster until her entire body was rippling downwards and then suddenly it stopped, everyone gasped and she stood fluidly and we all got our first good look at the old her, she was something else.


End file.
